


It's My Room!

by MWolfe13



Series: HHRollADrabble Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, bed sharing, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Drabble for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Thon. This is for the crossover roll.Crossover: Once Upon a TimeTrope: Bed Sharing





	It's My Room!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Thon. This is for the crossover roll.
> 
> Crossover: Once Upon a Time  
Trope: Bed Sharing

Hermione exited the elevator, pulling her small suitcase along the carpeted halls of the hall. She’d had a very long flight, and she couldn’t wait to throw herself onto the bed in her room and sleep. Tomorrow, there would be meetings and negotiations. She needed her brain to be in top form. Not that she couldn’t function on little sleep, but her temper was always better when she hadn’t pulled an all-nighter.

She swiped the keycard through the slot, watching the light turn green and hearing the little click that came with a door unlocking. She entered her room, leaving her luggage by the door. She’d deal with it in the morning. Her jacket came off next, and then her shoes. One by one, she discarded her clothes carelessly until she was in her underthings. Hermione had spent most of the day traveling and had went without the usual makeup and hair products that made up her everyday image. She was grateful for that now as it allowed her to crawl into bed without needing a trip to the bathroom.

The room was dark, the curtains pulled shut and only letting the faintest of moonlight through. She didn’t see the other suitcase lying haphazardly on the floor, or the clothes thrown onto the chair. She definitely didn’t notice the person-sized lump tangled in the sheets on the bed. Hermione crawled under the blanket, sleep claiming her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

HGKJ

She woke groggily when her alarm went off, but made no move to get out of bed. She was warm, so very warm, and comfortable. Her body had molded into the mattress sometime during the night. The arm around her held her captive against a hard body, legs tangled with her own and a face buried in her hair.

Hermione stiffened.

She didn’t remember bringing a man home with her last night. She wouldn’t have. She’d been traveling non-stop to get to this city before today. There hadn’t been time for her to chat up a man if she’d been so inclined. Hermione clearly remembered stumbling into her hotel room, stripping off her clothes, and falling into bed.

Struggling to stay calm, Hermione thought about how she could extract herself without waking the man up. 

“So, you’re finally awake.”

Hermione screamed in surprise, the sound short and startled. She turned her body around within seconds, forgetting their legs were technically entangled with each other. Her knee shifted, rising higher, and then the man was groaning in pain. His eyes closed shut, and his arm pulled her closer as he attempted to arrange himself in a fetal position. 

“Who are you?” she demanded.

He groaned.

She attempted to wriggle out of his hold, but his other arm snaked around her and pulled her to his chest. “Don’t move,” he grit out.

Hermione decided to listen, the man clearly the stronger of the two of them. Her face was touching his bare chest, lips mere centimeters from touching skin. Slowly, his arms loosened around her, allowing her to pull free. She did, scooting as far she could and pulling the blanket up to her chest. “Who are you?” she asked again with more force.

“The man you just kneed in the balls,” he answered. His eyes were still closed.

She huffed, “An accident, I assure you. What are you doing in my room?”

His eyes snapped open, revealing stormy blue iris’. “It’s my room, love.”

Hermione shook her head. “No, it isn’t. And don’t call me love.”

“ _ Love _ ,” he said with a small smirk. “I’ve been here all week. I think I’d know what room I was assigned.”

“My pass worked on the door,” she insisted. “It can’t possibly be your room. The hotel wouldn’t give me an occupied room.”

He shrugged. “And yet, here you are. I’d thank them, but you’ve hurt me where it counts.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a baby.” She bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty. “Did I really hurt you?”

His smirk widened. “Aye. Want to come kiss it better?” 

She threw her pillow at him.


End file.
